powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Lee
Chad Lee is the Blue Lightspeed Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers and second-in-command to Carter Grayson. He is also referred to as Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger or Lightspeed Rescue Blue Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. History Lightspeed Rescue Known for his amazing aquatic skills, Chad often spends time scuba diving, feeling connected to the marine life. The strong and silent type, he brings to the team his exceptional martial arts ability, and water rescue skills. Chad studied under a karate master named Tomashiro, who felt that Chad's true destiny was as a martial arts master and not a Ranger. Tomashiro then helped train a monster named Cyclopter, hoping to replace Chad as his best student (Cyclopter even defeated Chad in battle), until Cyclopter turned on him. Chad remembers everything Tomashiro taught him then and eventually defeats Cyclopter, and Tomashiro even comes to ask Chad for a tour of the Aqua Base. Chad also temporarily had a relationship with the mermaid Marina, but they parted ways eventually. Chad becomes close with fellow Ranger Kelsey during the series. Time Force After leaving Lightspeed, Chad became a lifeguard, but returned to help his team fight an undead Vypra with the Time Force Rangers. He fought alongside Lucas Kendall, his Blue Ranger successor and the Blue Time Force Ranger. Legacy of Power The Lightspeed Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Chad and the other Lightspeed Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality to be added Blue Lightspeed Ranger - Mega Battle= *Battle Booster **Megabattle Armor }} Ranger Key The Blue Lightspeed Ranger Key is Chad's personal Ranger Key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. *Among several changes as he and the others fought against Emperor Mavro. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Chad is portrayed by Michael Chaturantabut. Notes *Although never referred to as it in the show, Chad's Ranger file for Lightspeed Rescue lists his Ranger designation as "Blue 2". *He is the first Blue Ranger part of the core team to have Battlizer like armor. *Chad is the first Blue Ranger to serve as second-in-command as his Sentai counterpart, followed by Sky Tate, Flynn McAllistair, Kevin and Ravi Shaw. *Chad retains the calm and serious personality of his Sentai counterpart, Nagare Tatsumi. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also Category:Blue Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 2